


i give my all to you, cause you deserve the world

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, no beta as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony, sleep deprived, anxious and finally relieved, looks at Peter.Tony sits on the empty side of the kid's bed and watches, with tired eyes, as he sleeps. The moonlight that comes through the large floor to ceiling windows falls on Peter's face and makes him look like a small porcelain doll. A small, fragile porcelain doll.Because that's what he is. Fragile and small.Peter Parker is a small, fragile teenager who deserves nothing but the world.





	i give my all to you, cause you deserve the world

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda sad so i wrote this angsty piece :)

Tony, sleep deprived, anxious and finally relieved, looks at Peter.

Tony sits on the empty side of the kid's bed and watches, with tired eyes, as he sleeps. The moonlight that comes through the large floor to ceiling windows falls on Peter's face and makes him look like a small porcelain doll. A small, fragile porcelain doll.

Because that's what he is. Fragile and small.

Peter Parker is a small, fragile teenager who deserves nothing but the world.

A kid that has grown up too fast and a kid that has been through so, so much and a kid that has faced so much trauma. But yet, here he is.

Here he is, sleeping soundly between large and thick covers. Breathing softly in breaths full of life and joy.

Tony reaches a hand out and brushes a few strands of hair out of his face, sighing when Peter stirs and somehow crawls his way to Tony whilst mostly asleep. He rests his head in the older mans lap, now weirdly positioned in a diagonal form.

"T'ny?" He drawls between a long and satisfying yawn.

His heart bursts of wonder. How can one kid, one singular kid, be so much. Peter is so much and he is worth all the trouble and pain because Tony knows that everything will always end in laughter and smiles. "Yeah, kid?"

Peter's eyes flutter open. In the moonlight, his pupils are larger than they seem, big, round and brown, with flecks of gold and green in the edges. And Tony sees so much in his eyes, the future, Peter is the future. Every single breath he takes, is another second, seeping into the near future. "W'assa matter?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, punk." Tony drinks in every moment spent with this kid. And as a result, he knows things that only people very close to Peter would know. Like the fact that Peter doesn't like bread crust on his sandwiches and Tony always has to cut them off. And the fact that Peter is always cold so he has to really bundle up in the winter. Tony knows that Peter begins school at 8:30 o'clock and ends at 3:25 in the evening. He knows that Peter has nightmares and he knows that Peter can't sleep alone sometimes.

And it pains him to know that this kid will never see his aunt again. The world is a bitch and sometimes bad things happen without explanation. 

It makes Tony's heart break into little triangular pieces of sadness knowing that Peter will have to grow up without some of the people that he loves. He doesn't deserve it, Peter doesn't deserve pain or suffering and if the scars on the kid's wrists don't scream the fact, then Tony doesn't know what does.

He cards his calloused fingers, once more, through the boy's floppily messy hair and leans down to press his lips against Peter's soft doll-like skin.

This is, his kid, Tony will do everything in his power to protect this kid. If it means going to the ends of galaxies unknown or simply staying up to comfort him because of a nightmare, Tony will do it all because the world has to start making up for the bad that it's done to Peter.

"Not g'nna break, y'know," A sleepy teenager mumbles beneath him. Peter snuggles into the billionaire's chest and further clings to his comforter. "M'strong, y'not gonna break me,"

"I know, kid. I know." _God_, Tony wants to cry. And he never wants to cry.

Peter has seen and experienced so many things that average people don't experience in an entire lifetime. The bloody murder of his own uncle, the collapsing of a building and being under said building, a grown man hunting and attempting to kill him, space and objects beyond his own level of comprehension. The grossly haunting car accident that lead to the death of Peter's very last relative, May.

"Th'n why're you always actin' like you'll break me?" Peter opens his eyes and using a fist, rubs the sleep out of his sockets. He's wearing Tony's old AC/DC sweater and even then, the billionaire can feel the kid's ribs through the thick material.

Jesus, when morning comes, he's going to feed Peter until he explodes.

Tony hums. "Because." He simply states, sort of unsure what to say. "You're my kid and I don't want to hurt you."

"Mhm. Well maybe y'could just hold me a little tighter? Y'make a really good pillow n' I like it when y're 'ere."

Tony leans against the bed frame and tightens his hold around the sleepy teenager in his arms. "Alright, you attention hog. Who knew I was raising such a needy kid?" There's a genuine smirk in his voice.

Peter closes his eyes and rests against the older man's bathrobe-clad chest. "Shuddup, y'chose t'raise me."

"Indeed I did, didn't I?"

"Mhm, yup." Everything quiets down for a moment, Tony's thoughts dial down until Peter asks with closed eyes, "C'n y'stay? I know m'old enough to sleep on m'own but I feel safer when y'here,"

Tony is finding it really hard to to just break down and cry right here. Cry right here, sitting on the spot of Peter's bed where the moonlight shines the most. In a room that most certainly belongs to a living, fucking breathing teenager. A room full of Star Wars posters and comics books. A room with dirty clothes strewn across the carpet floors and a distinct smell of Axe body spray and motor oil.

Just over a month ago, Tony had found a box of razors camouflaged into Peter's bookshelf. Some of the razors had still been bloody and rusty. Tony doesn't know if he'll ever be okay knowing that he hadn't done to do anything when the kid had been in distress.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bambino, I'll be right here for as long as you need me. I'd stay here for the rest of my life with you in my arms, if you want. There's- there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, kiddo."

Peter shifts. "That's cheesy. Y'r cheesy."

Tony rolls his eyes at that and just scoffs playfully. "Whatever. Now shut up and get some sleep alright?"

"You stayin'?"

"Is that even a question, Peter? Of course I am. I'll stay forever as long as I get to see you alive and breathing."

"Good. Me too."

And Tony smiles because this kid, this kid will grow up to be the next big thing. Peter will change the world, whether he does it as Spider-Man or his self, Peter Parker will change the world because if he can work his way into a cold-hearted billionaire's heart just like that, then there's nothing that Peter will never be able to do.


End file.
